1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power adapter assembly which particularly avoids the accidental withdrawal of a plug from an adapter body, so as to prohibit the poor electrical connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The traditional rotation-operated power adapter assembly includes an adapter body and a plug. Generally, there are corresponding recess and protrusion structures designed on the adapter body and the plug. The plug can be fixed onto the adapter body by engagements of the recess and protrusion structures by rotation of the plug relative to the adapter body. Besides, it is allowable for users to replace a variety of plugs having different electricity standards according to practical requirements.
However, it is easy to loosen even separate this kind of power adapter assembly by an unexpected rotation of one of the assembly during the assembly or using situation, resulting in the poor electrical connection.